Quebrando barreiras
by Leticia H
Summary: Mundos diferentes. Classes sociais diferentes. Tudo isso o amor pode superar. DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

Wealth College é a escola bem mais conceituada e cara de toda Londres. Lá só estudam os filhos dos mais ricos empresários da sociedade. Porém, nesse ano a diretora Minerva McGonagall resolver fazer um teste para dar uma única bolsa de estudos. Alguns alunos acharam incrivel ter alguém que conseguisse passar no teste (se conseguisse) estudando com eles. Isso significava que a pessoa seria extremamente inteligente. Já outros estudantes acharam um absurdo, que é o caso de Draco Malfoy.

– Essa diretora só pode estar louca! Eu me recuso a estudar com um pobre. - disse super irritado. Sua amiga de infância ao seu lado rindo da raiva do loiro.

– Oras, não é tão ruim assim, Draco. - ela falou calmamente olhando para o imenso jardim.

– Jura? E qual é a parte legal dessa ideia idiota? - perguntou sarcástico

– Quem sabe não é uma garota interessante que entra. - deu de ombros ainda observando o jardim.

– Uma coisa que eu aprendi, Weasley. Garotas não podem ser lindas, gostosas e inteligentes ao mesmo tempo. - falou com desdém. Pelo menos ele nunca havia conhecido ninguém que tivesse as três qualidades.

– Mas é claro que podem! Eu sou! - falou exasperada fingindo estar magoada - Assim você me ofende, Malfoy. - sorriu vendo a cara do amigo.

– Vamos combinar que você não é muito inteligente né? - riu ao ver a careta da ruiva - Mesmo assim, sabe falar as coisas certas na hora certa.

– Mas é obvio que sei. Sou incrivelmente perfeita - disse se gabando, enquanto mechia no próprio cabelo.

– E incrivelmente modesta também. - o loiro riu e a ruiva o acompanhou.

– Aprendi com você. - ela argumentou. Logo viram uma figura morena se aproximar deles, Ginny prendeu a respiração e Draco sorriu de canto ao ver a reação da quase-irmã.

– Oie gente! - Harry disse sentando-se ao lado dos dois, meio que em um círculo.

– E ai - Draco cumprimentou o rapaz.

– Oie.. - Ginny sussurrou ficando levemente corada.

Draco reprimiu a vontade de rir, nunca em sua vida tinha visto a amiga tão encabulada. Dessa vez, ele tinha que admitir que a ruiva estava mesmo gostando de Harry.

– HEY HARRY! - Ouviram uma voz conhecida atrás deles e viraram-se, lá estavam Rony e Luna de mãos dadas, eles começaram a namorar faz uns três meses. Harry se despediu rapidamente e foi lentamente para onde o casal se encontrava. Ginny suspirou aliviada e Draco riu baixo.

– Gosta mesmo dele, né? - o loiro perguntou encarando a amiga.

– Mais do que você imagina. E isso é bem estranho. Tipo, eu nunca precisei me esforçar muito pra ter um garoto. Mas, o Harry.. ele é diferente, sabe? - a ruiva falou fazendo gestos com as mãos.

– Não sei, mas consigo imaginar - disse sorrindo ternamente.

– Espero que você conheça alguém logo. Odeio quando não entende o que falo - revirou os olhos e o loiro riu.

– Quem sabe.. - sussurrou mais pra si do que pra ruiva.

–-

Hermione estava com o coração batendo acelerado, acabara de fazer a sua inscrição na maior e melhor escola de Londres. Desde pequena sempre sonhou em estudar ali, mas nunca teve a oportunidade, já que a mensalidade era muito cara. Teria cerca de uma semana para estudar, era apenas uma vaga para inúmeros candidatos. Ela precisava dar o melhor de si.

Chegou no pequeno apartamento, apesar de ter somente quinze anos e se entrasse na escola, estaria cursando o primeiro ano do ensino médio, a morena morava apenas com o irmão mais velho, de vinte anos. Ele trabalhava para sustentar os dois. Hermione fora para a capital justamente para tentar entrar na escola, assim não daria mais despesas ao irmão. Porém, se não passasse, teria que voltar a cidade pacata em que morava. E isso, ela não queria.

–-

Passou-se mais ou menos uma semana, e os alunos estavam no Salão principal fazendo as provas. Haviam cerca de dez professores supervisionando os alunos. Tinha mais de cem pessoas no local. O restante dos alunos estavam curiosos para saber quem seria a pessoa tão inteligente que passaria.

Draco já se conformara com a ideia depois da conversa que teve com Ginny. Mas, ainda assim tinha o presentimento de que aquela bolsa de estudos iria mudar a vida dele, só não sabia o porquê.

Passou uma, duas horas e ninguém dizia nada. Era uma prova bem extensa, a maioria dos estudantes sabiam. No entanto, poderiam dizer algo para eles, certo? Mas não, ninguém falava nada e a curiosidade continuava no ar.

Hermione deu uma ultima olhada na prova, usara de quase toda sua inteligência e conhecimento. Estudara que nem louca nos ultimos dias, parando somente para comer, tomar banho e dormir por algumas horas. Entegou o grande masso de papel e se retirou da sala, se juntando aos outros alunos. Só então percebeu que fora a ultima a terminar o teste. Corou por instantes, mas logo se recompôs.

A diretora apareceu cerca de trinta minutos depois, junto ao corpo docente da escola. Todos estavam incrivelmente serios. Hermione teve medo. Fizeram um gesto e todos os seguiram para o jardim, onde os estudante esperavam ansiosamente pela resposta.

McGonagall retirou o papel do envelope e a expressão de todos os candidatos enrijeceram. Ela leu o nome e olhou para a grande quantidade de pessoas tentando encontrar o rosto. Um professor olhou para ela, e com um aceno, ele pegou o papel e disse calmamente.

– Hermione Granger.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, e seu coração disparou, suas pernas começaram a tremer consideravelmente e suas mãos suarem. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi levantar o braço timidamente. A diretora e o professor avistou a menina e a chamaram para o pequeno palco montado ali.

– Parabéns, senhorita Granger. A senhorita acertou 100% da nossa prova, o que era considerado impossível antes. Pode trazer suas coisas para a escola, a senhorita estuda em Wealth College agora. - sorriu amigavelmente apertando a mão ainda tremula da morena.

Ela apenas pigarreou um "Obrigada" e logo ouviu-se uma salva de palmas. Sorriu aliviada e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo.

Um pouco distante, Draco observava a garota que ganhou a bolsa. Ele não podia negar, era realmente bonita e tinha um corpo bem deliniado, um pouco escondido por causa das roupas, mesmo assim, bem bonito. E se o que a diretora falou for verdade, era bem inteligente também. É, talvez Ginny esteja certa.


	2. Chapter 2

Apesar de ter apenas **1 **review, eu vim postar o segundo capitulo u.u Vou responder à** Sakiy Skuld**: Obrigada! Eu realmente gosto de escrever essa fic. Espero que goste dos próximos capitulos.

-xx-xx-

Hermione correu para o pequeno apartamento buscar suas coisas, finalmente iria para a tão sonhada escola. Seu irmão encontrava-se deitado preguiçosamente no sofá. Era seu dia de folga. Levantou a cabeça ao ver sua irmã entrar no local.

– Como foi? - perguntou sonolento

– Eu passei! - afirmou eufórica, correndo para o "quarto" dela. Pegou uma mochila e colocou as poucas roupas que tinha, nunca havia ligado muito pra isso, mas algo a dizia que iria precisar de mais coisas do que somente aquilo, enfim, depois pensaria nisso.

– Vai pra lá quando? - indagou seguindo a castanha

– Hoje mesmo! Não vai precisar mais se preocupar comigo - disse se virando para o irmão

– Sabe que não vejo problema em cuidar de você

– Eu sei. Mas, prefiro não te dar mais despesas. Só vou pegar mais algumas coisas e já vou pra escola. Ainda tenho que ver com quem vou dividir o quarto - disse com os olhos brilhando

– Tome cuidado com esses riquinhos, eles adoram se achar melhores que os outros - falou preocupado

– Relaxa. Algo me diz que essa bolsa de estudos vai mudar minha vida.

–-

Hermione chegou na escola com sua pequena mochila que tinha apenas umas cinco peças de roupas, objetos de higiene pessoal e coisas que ela gostava. Foi até o escritório da diretora que a guiou para um quarto. A medida que conhecia os corredores da escola, ela ficava mais encantada. Ao chegar no quarto, viu-se com uma companheira de quarto ruiva. A parte dela era minunciosamente decorada. Seu guarda-roupa um pouco aberto revelando as roupas lindas e caras que lhe pertenciam. Um arrepio correu por entre as espinhas da morena.

– Senhorita Weasley. A senhorita Granger será sua companheira de quarto. Espero que a trate bem - a diretora disse severamente

– Pode deixar McGonagall. - falou sem nem olhar a mulher, estava tentando pintar as unhas, mas parecia não ter muito sucesso com isso.

A diretora saiu do quarto deixando as duas garotas sozinhas. Hermione foi até sua parte do quarto, tudo arrumado. Foi até o enorme armário, colocou as poucas roupas, vendo que sobrou muito espaço ainda. Sentou na cama cansada.

– Sou Ginny Weasley - a garota ruiva falou desistindo de pintar as unhas

– Hermione Granger - sorriu - quer ajuda com as unhas?

– Com certeza - sorriu e Hermione se aproximou. Logo começou a pintar as unhas da ruiva que se surpreendeu com a habilidade da garota. Ginny nunca pintou uma unha na vida, sempre ia no salão, mas resolveu pintar pra passar o tempo.

– Obrigada - agradeceu assim que a morena acabou de pintar

– Não tem de que. - sorriu voltando pra sua cama.

Ginny então teve uma ideia.

– Venha! Vou te apresentar pra um amigo - puxou a menina pela mão sem nem dar tempo dela responder

–-

– Draco! - gritou ao longe e o loiro virou-se dando de cara com uma ruiva e uma morena ofegantes.

– Ei! - sorriu ao ver a amiga

– Quero te apresentar minha mais nova amiga, Hermione Granger - a ruiva disse recuperando o fôlego

Hermione se assustou com a palavra amiga vindo da ruiva, mas sorriu.

– Sou Draco Malfoy - disse olhando para a garota. Agora que estavam mais pertos, ele pode perceber os detalhes no rosto delicado da garota. Ela parecia uma boneca de tão linda.

– Oie - sorriu observando o loiro. Hermione nunca havia visto um garoto tão lindo. Os cabelos loiros-platinados incrivelmente arrumados, os olhos cinza-tempestades fitando-as. Seria capaz de ficar o dia inteiro apenas admirando o rapaz.

Ginny percebeu o clima e sorriu internamente. Tinha achado a pessoa certa. Hermione era a pessoa certa. Ela sabia disso, ou melhor, ela tinha certeza disso.

-xx-xx-

Mandar uma review não vai cair a mão, okay? u.u

Espero que tenham gostado! Como não tenho nada o que responder, já vou indo.

Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

Voltei com mais um capítulo. Apesar de quase ninguém estar comentando. Enfim, espero que gostem.

.

.

.

**Hermione Pov's**

Ele é tão lindo! Eu sou uma boba mesmo, meu coração tá batendo tão rápido e tenho certeza que não é por causa da corrida que tive a agora pouco.

– Eu.. - Draco falou e eu olhei interessada no que ele iria dizer, mas me arrependi amargamente - Que roupas são essas? achou em algum lixão?

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e lágrimas subirem em meus orbes, Ginny estava com uma feição assustada e surpresa. Não pensei duas vezes e corri dali, não sei pra onde, mas corri.

**Draco Pov's**

Meu pai, sempre meu pai... que droga! Ele e seu famoso lema, "Não se aproxime de pobres ou você irá se tornar sujo". Irritante. Mas não posso fazer nada e terei que ser estúpido com essa menina. Ginny está me olhando com uma cara nada boa e pelo que a conheço, ai vem bomba.

– VOCÊ ENDOIDOU? POR QUE FOI FALAR DAS ROUPAS DA GAROTA ASSIM? - ela berrou furiosa. Eu não achei que elas fossem realmente amigas. Ops, acho que vou ter que tratar minha quase-irmã indeferente também. Droga..

– Se você quer ficar andando com aquela pobre o problema é seu, só não me coloca no meio também - dei de ombros e vi a ruiva balançar a cabeça negativamente e sair dali correndo, provavelmente atrás daquela garota. Como é mesmo o nome? ah... Hermione.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov's**

Hermione se xingava de todos os nomes possíveis, bem que seu irmão a avisou, mas ela preferiu acreditar que ninguém notaria nas roupas simples e sem classe dela. Voou até seu quarto, praticamente e desabou em sua cama. As lágrimas rolando por sua face facilmente.

Ginny chegou no quarto e viu a morena chorando descontroladamente e se sentiu culpada. Não sabia o que fazer pra ajudar a garota, olhou o armário da menina e viu apenas algumas roupas. Nunca foi de emprestar suas coisas, mas iria fazer uma exceção.

– Não ligue para Draco, ele é um idiota - falou calmamente se aproximando da garota.

– Todos vão me tratar assim? - indagou com os olhos vermelhos. A ruiva se assustou com a pergunta, mas logo respondeu suspirando.

– Alguns, talvez...

– Eu nem devia estar aqui... - sussurrou, porém alto o bastante pra Ginny ouvir.

– Não fale isso! Você está aqui porque merece. Eu vou te ajudar, okay?

– C-Como? - a morena a olhou confusa parando de chorar.

– Eu vou te transformar! - com um sorriso triunfante, Ginny se dirigiu ao seu próprio guarda-roupa, pegou um vestido lindo, azul-bebe com pequeno detalhes em preto. Hermione olhou a roupa com os olhos arregalados, nunca vira uma roupa tão _elegante_ assim de perto.

– Vista isso - Ginny a entregou o vestido.

– Não posso.. - abaixou a cabeça

– Se você não aceitar, irei ficar chateada. - a ruiva falou sorrindo

– Okay.. obrigada - Hermione sorriu e foi ao banheiro com o vestido. Ah, esqueci de avisar que no quarto havia um pequeno banheiro.

A castanha voltou minutos depois já vestida. Estava morrendo de vergonha. Ginny sorriu vendo como a roupa ficou perfeita no corpo da garota, valorizava cada curva de Hermione. A ruiva levou a morena até sua penteadeira e começou a arrumar seu cabelo, deixando o solto apenas com uma tiara delicada pousada no alto da cabeça. Fez uma simples maquiagem, dando destaque aos olhos, nos lábios apenas um brilho. Hermione estava pronta e linda. Digna de uma amiga de Ginny Weasley.

– Irei andar sempre com você - a ruiva disse tranquilizando a morena. Sorriram e a Weasley puxou a amiga para o jardim novamente. Todos olharam para Hermione estupefados. Não acreditavam que ela era a mesma menina que havia ganhado a bolsa de estudos.

Draco viu as duas de longe, mas preferiu ignorar o fato dele ter achado a castanha mais bonita ainda agora. Foi para seu quarto colocar seus pensamentos no seu lugar. Ele dividia o quarto com Blaise(ou Blásio, se preferirem) Zabini. O moreno estava reclamando sobre algo e Draco ficou curioso. Eles eram amigos de longa data.

– O que aconteceu, Zabini? - indagou se jogando em sua cama.

– Não aguento mais ver aqueles dois - resmungou mal-humorado

– Quem?

– Luna e Ronald.. - sussurrou e Draco suspirou. Luna gostava de Blaise, mas o moreno foi lerdo demais, então quando Ron a pediu em namoro, ela aceitou, já que havia perdido as esperanças de ter algo com o garoto.

– Você que foi lerdo demais.

– Eu sei! Acha que não me arrependo? agora tenho que ficar olhando aqueles dois distribuirem sorrisos por ai - sussurrou suspirando.

– Por que não conversa com ela? - sugeriu

– Nem pensar! E fim de papo! - falou saindo do quarto irritado. Draco deu de ombros e começou a pensar em seus problemas.

.

.

.

– Ainda bem que a Luna foi falar com a Samanta(personagem inventada)! - Ron desabafou para o amigo

– Você ainda pensa na Pan né? - Harry indagou compreensivo

– É.. e eu não devia, ela parece estar tão bem sem mim.. - olhou para Pansy que conversava com umas amigas.

– Vocês nem chegaram a ficar juntos..

– Por isso mesmo! É isso que me perturba, eu nem sei se poderiamos ter dado certo! - confessou suspirando

– Você se precipitou, Ron. Agora tem que ficar fingindo uma felicidade por ai..

– É... Luna está chegando. - disse e logo a loira chegou com um olhar triste.

– O que aconteceu, Luna? - Harry perguntou ao ver o olhar da garota

– Ah.. nada não.. vou pro quarto, tá gente? - e saiu sem ao menos dar tempo de alguém falar algo.

.

.

.

Luna estava em seu quarto, ela dividia com Samanta. A outra garota estava com outras garotas, então a loira aproveitou a chance pra escrever em seu diário.

_Querido diário.._

_Sei que estou um pouco velha pra escrever, mas só tenho aqui pra desabafar. Eu estou namorando com o Ron, mas ainda penso tanto no Blaise..._

_Hoje eu o vi no corredor, ele também me viu. Não nos falamos desde que comecei a namorar, ele parece me evitar... e pensar éramos tão unidos._

_Eu fui muita burra em aceitar o pedido de namoro, mas não posso terminá-lo assim do nada, Ron é meu amigo e não quero machucá-lo.._

_Bem, por hoje é isso, outro dia ou talvez, mais tarde eu volto._

_Luna Lovegood._

Guardou seu pequeno caderno no lugar de sempre, debaixo de seu travesseiro e dormiu, com a esperança de que nos sonhos seu coração não doesse tanto assim.

.

.

.

Era quatro e meia da tarde, Pansy foi para seu quarto que dividia com Padma. Não a encontrou no quarto então foi para o banheiro, onde desabou. Chorou tudo o que podia, chorou por precisar ver Ron com outra e ainda sorrir dizendo que está tudo bem, chorou por saber que nunca ficará junto de seu amor, chorou por ser idiota, chorou por inumeros motivos.

Vocês devem estar perguntando que confusão que eles fizeram. É o seguinte: Blaise e Luna, Ron e Pansy eram apaixonados desde que se conheceram. Porém, os quatro são orgulhosos demais para admitirem seus sentimentos. E então, ao ver Pansy conversando animadamente com um garoto, Ron foi tomado pelo ciumes e pela raiva e convidou a primeira garota que viu para namorar, essa garota era Luna. A loira ficou meio receosa em aceitar, mas acabou concordando ao ver Blaise cochichando algo no ouvido de uma garota.

Confuso, não? Enfim, voltemos á Hermione e Ginny.

.

.

.

– Nossa! As pessoas daqui são muito legais! - Hermione disse empolgada e Ginny riu da garota

– Sim, a maioria é bem legal.

– Maioria? por que você disse isso? - indagou confusa

– Porque ainda temos Lilá Brown e Kim Lawson - apontou para duas garotas que se dirigiam para elas

– Então você é a pobretona que ganhou a bolsa de estudos? - Kim indagou com desprezo

– Coitada... tão pobre que teve que pegar as coisas emprestadas da Weasley - Lilá riu maleficamente

– Vocês, calem a boca, imbecis! - Ginny gritou e eu me assustei.

– Olha, a frágil Ginny se revelou - Lilá retrucou sorrindo malvadosamente

– Deixem elas em paz - uma voz masculina disse e todos olharam para trás.

.

.

.

Review:

**Sakiy Skuld: **Muito obrigada por ler e mandar review. É só por você que continuo postando. Pois é, essa fic tem capítulo pronto até o cinco, então, posso postar todo dia até lá. Quem sabe.. sempre tem as pessoas chatas para atrapalhar a felicidade mundial. Sim, a Gin é um amor de pessoa. Eu não seria tão cruel com a Mione ;c

Já estou indo,

Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

– Edward, você.. - Lilá começou mas foi parada pela voz masculina novamente.

– Já disse. Deixem elas em paz!

Hermione se virou para olhar o garoto e se assustou com a beleza dele. Loiro, olhos verde-claros, corpo definido, um deus-grego. E por um segundo, ela achou que tivesse encontrado alguém mais bonito que Draco, mas logo a figura do Malfoy lhe veio a mente e ela tirou esse pensamento dela.

Ginny não conhecia aquele garoto, porém admitiu que ele era bem bonito, não mais que Harry, na opnião dela. Mas o que mais lhe intrigou é o fato de Lilá e Kim terem se calado assim que o rapaz falou.

– Tudo bem, Ed.. - Lilá disse derrotada e puxou Kim junto, assim que elas viraram, ele falou novamente.

– E outra coisa, Lilá. Pra você eu sou Edward. - Lilá e Kim arregalaram levemente os olhos e sairam irritadas do lugar.

Edward se virou para as outras duas com um sorriso.

– Sou Edward Walker. - estendeu a mão para as garotas, Ginny apertou primeiro sorrindo.

– Ginny Weasley.

– Hermione Granger - a castanha apertou a mão do rapaz após alguns instantes.

– Você conhece a Kim e a Lilá? - a ruiva perguntou curiosa

– Lilá é apaixonada por mim desde a sexta série - sorriu

– Oh, isso explica ela ter ficado calada.. - Gin disse e logo se lembrou de algo, ou fingiu se lembrar - Tenho que pegar um livro! Edward leve Hermione para o quarto 60 okay?

– Okay! - ele sorriu e a ruiva saiu correndo, Hermione nem teve tempo de falar nada. - Então.. você não estuda aqui a muito tempo, né?

– Ah.. não, eu sou a garota que ganhou a bolsa de estudos - falou sorrindo sem-graça, no minimo Edward também a trataria mal, já que ele parecia ser bem rico.

– Jura? Que legal! Você pode me ajudar em algumas matérias, é que não sou muito inteligente, sabe.. - ele perguntou empolgado, sempre precisou de uma ajuda extra, mas se recusava a ter aulas particulares com professores velhos e chatos - Eu posso pagar.

– Ah.. - Hermione pensou em recusar, mas ele a olhava com tanta esperança, que ela não pode falar "não" - tudo bem, eu te ajudo.. e não precisa me pagar - sorriu sinceramente.

– Que isso, eu faço questão! Vamos a lanchonete? acho que você está com um pouco de fome - riu baixo ao ouvir mais um ruido vindo da barriga da morena que corou violentamente com isso. Ela estava realmente com fome, mas o lanche era por conta dos alunos, ou seja, ela não podia ficar comprando as coisas, tinha que esperar até o jantar para comer.

– Ah.. eu.. - Hermione abaixou a cabeça, como iria contar que não podia ficar gastando o pouco dinheiro que tinha?

– Não se preocupe, eu pago pra você - ele piscou e puxou a morena pela mão, a mesma apenas sussurrou um obrigada sorrindo internamente.

–-xx-xx-

– Quem é aquele que está andando com a pobretona? - Draco perguntou assim que Ginny chegou. Ela não foi realmente pegar seu livro, ela foi atrás de Draco tirar satisfações com o loiro e claro, deixar Hermione conversando com Edward.

– Primeiro: ela não é uma pobretona, ela é muito mais legal e educada que muita gente riquinha; segundo: aquele cara é Edward Walker; e terceiro: você está com ciumes?

– Eu? ciumes? daquela pobre? Jamais! - resmungou indignado.

– Por que você a tratou daquele jeito?

– Você sabe, Gin.. meu pai não gosta de- ela o interrompeu

– De pobres. Eu sei Draco, mas ele NÃO precisa saber que você conversa com ela!

– Tem gente nessa escola que pode contar - ele sussurrou cansado

– Você se importa muito com o que seu pai pensa. - a ruiva resmungou baixo, mas o loiro ouviu.

– Você acha que devo desobedecer meu pai?

– Desobedecer, não! Apenas omitir os fatos

– Hm? - ele não estava entendendo nada

– Converse com ela melhor, você não vai se casar com ela, serão só amigos!

– Acha mesmo que vai dar certo? ela deve estar magoada..

– Depois de ter conhecido aquele galã do Edward, duvido que ela se lembre do que você a disse! - riu e Draco fez uma careta

– Okay, eu vou tentar.. - suspirou derrotado

– Isso ae, doninha! - Gin disse rindo e Draco fechou a cara com o apelido.

–-xx-xx-

Luna acordou de seu cochilo quando estava quase na hora da janta. Foi tomar seu banho e percebeu que Samanta ainda não havia chegado. Porém assim que se levantou percebeu uma carta perto da porta, como se alguém a tivesse empurrado pra dentro do quarto. Foi até o envelope e viu que era pra ela. Sentou-se novamente na cama e começou a ler o conteudo da carta.

–-xx-xx-

Rony se sentia cansado. Tinha que falar com Luna ainda, porque só uma carta não ia adiantar muita coisa. Saiu de seu quarto e deu de cara com Pansy. Os dois se encararam por longos instantes, corações batendo aceleradamente, penas bambeando. Pansy desviou o olhar para o chão e tentou voltar a sua respiração normal.

– Pansy.. - Ron tentou começar uma conversa, a garota o fitou e ele sentiu borboletas em seu estomago

– O-O-O que? - murmurou com seus olhos fixados nos olhos do ruivo

– Precisamos conversar...

– Não, Ronald. Você fez a sua escolha. - e saiu correndo dali, aos prantos, enquando Ron voltava ao seu quarto.

–-xx-xx-

Blaise voltou ao seu quarto, passou longas horas andando pelo colégio, pensando na vida. Se sentia cansado, mas não fisicamente, e sim psicologicamente. Sua mente trabalhava rapido e as lembranças de uma amizade linda vivia em sua cabeça. Se sentia culpado, porém não gostava de admitir isso. Esse orgulho o fez perder a mulher da vida dele.

–-xx-xx-

Hermione voltava ao seu quarto conversando animadamente com Edward. Eles se despediram na porta e ele foi para seu quarto, se encontrariam no jantar. A castanha abriu a porta empolgada para contar as novidades para a amiga, mas seu sorriso morreu quando viu um certo loiro no quarto, ao lado da ruiva.

– Draco.. - sussurrou sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos novamente.


End file.
